Just a Dream
by prettyloseremma
Summary: Natsu has a dream about what he wants to happen after the wars over


When I wake up the last thing I remember is talking to Happy. Now I'm lying in a bed and looking up at a ceiling in a room I don't recognise my body doesn't hurt anymore. How long was I out for? I get up and remember that there is a war going on. I have to protect everyone, I need to kill Zeref cause if I don't he'll hurt everyone, or worse. I get out of bed and look around me it's a small room with a double bed, pictures are on the wall. I walk to the door I hear noises coming from outside I don't know where I am or were Happy is. I take a deep breath before opening the door and walk down the hall. When I get to the open living area it looks familiar like my house but bigger. I hear a bang come from the kitchen walking over there I see Happy sitting at the table. I look into the kitchen, Lucy's there making something she turns around and smiles when she see me.  
"So you finally woke up, sleepy head. We've been waiting for you, sit down breakfast is almost ready" She says happily. Why is she do happy? We're in the middle of a big war and she's making breakfast but before I could say anything a little girl around 3 years old runs up from behind Lucy. "Daddy you're up! Let's play dragons!" did she just call ME daddy? What's going on here?  
"Nashi daddy just got up you can play dragons after you eat ok?" Lucy looks at the young girl, Nashi, with a lot of love and affection. I look over to happy to but he's acting like nothing strange is happening. Ok, why is everyone acting like this is normal? How hard a hit did I take? I sit down at the table and decide that I'll wait till after food and ask Lucy wants going on. When Lucy comes out from behind the counter she has a big stomach. When did she get fat? I was about to say something but decided not to, I didn't want to make her angry before I talked to her.

After we ate I played with Nashi for a little bit she's a really cool kid. Then Lucy suggested we should go to the guild. We go and as we were walking my eyes caught a glimpse of something shining in the light, I stopped walking. When I look down at my hands I see a ring I didn't know was there before. Why are the acting like there's nothing strange or different going on? I don't get it.  
"Mammy when's Igneel going to get here? I want to play with him" Nashi asks. Igneel? But my father's dead how can he be here? I look up and Lucy is robing her round stomach  
"He'll be here very soon but he still needs to grow a little more he is you're fathers son after all" Lucy says with a smile and looks back at me. I felt a strange stirring in my chest. She looks so beautiful.  
"Natsu, honey are you okay?" she walks over to me and puts her hand on my face "why are you crying?" I'm crying? I decide to confront her about all this weirdness that's going on.  
"What happened? We're at war right now against the strongest opponents we ever had. Why are you so happy? And who is Nashi? What is going on? Lucy just smiles at me and tells Happy to bring Nashi to the guild. Happy grabs Nashi and flies away.  
"This is what you want, us married with kids. Right know this is just a dream but you can chose stay here with us or go back it's all up to you but if you stay here the real me is going to be really sad. You can have this someday Natsu it doesn't have to be just a dream, but it's all up to you if you want to wait. One day we'll have Nashi and Igneel but first you need to wake up ok?" she kisses my forehead softly. I close my eyes thinking about what she said. So that's what has been going on. I've been dreaming of what it will be like if I marry Lucy. But I need to win this war so that one day we can have that.  
"Thank you" was the last thing I said before I open my eyes. I look around me to see Lucy crying beside me "L…Luc..y" my voice is sore I can't really talk much. As soon as she hears me she looks up in surprise.  
"Natsu! You're awake I thought you were dead" she cries. And in reply I say the only thing I can think of. "Marry me."

I want to have that future even if it was only a dream, I want it to become real. She looks shocked, I guess I would be too if someone just woke up and asked me to marry them.  
"What did you say" I hear a laugh from the other side of the room and I look over to see Cana sitting there "he finally did it" Cana laughs. I look back at Lucy she's still crying but has a small smile.  
"Yes of course I will you idiot" as she hugs me I smile. I can't really move much everything hurts but I make an effort to hug her back. I see granny standing beside the bed "will you?" she just nodded her head happy comes up "right now?" I try and laugh "we'll this might be the only time to do it." Granny mumbles something about stupid humans are but she has a small smile on her face.  
"We are gathered here today to bring these two humans together in holy matrimony. Do you Lucy take Natsu to be your husband to love in sickness and in health till the day you die" Lucy takes my hand and smiles down at me. "I do I really do." I look over to happy "can you give me the boxes in your bag" he nodded and hands me the boxes with two rings inside. I got them when we were away for the year, I was going to ask her after the war but now knowing I could die anytime I need to do this now. I give Lucy the box and she opens it up and then looks down at me. I give her my best grin before she places the ring on my left ring finger "now do you Natsu take Lucy to be you wife in sickness and in health till the day you die" I look up at Lucy who is still crying but they're happy tears now. "I do I love you so much even your weirdness." Everyone in the room laughs.  
"Ok I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss" Granny says. I sit up as best I can and Lucy leans in and kisses me. "I love you too" she says.  
If I do die in this war at least I know the woman I love loves me too. "Stop you're making me cry." I turn around to see Cana crying clinging onto Brandish. Wasn't she evil? Why does it look like she's crying too? And what is Aquarius doing here looking at me like she wants to kill me.  
"If you ever hurt my brat I'll kill you myself got that?" Aquarius threatens. I just nod in agreement. Happy comes up and hugs us. One day we will have Nashi and Igneel. I just know that that dream felt too real to be just a dream.


End file.
